The electricity generation in vehicles is constrained by the temperature limits of various components such as the alternator and battery. These constraints lower the efficiency of the components and reduce efficiency in electricity generation and distribution. For example, the efficiency of the engine decreases while it warms up in the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and improved systems for managing the temperature of the engine and the various components to optimize electricity generation of a vehicle.